


50 meter sprint

by Nicky2209



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky2209/pseuds/Nicky2209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was initially supposed to be a long story but i decided to kill them off because it's just so FUN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I pulled back my fist and tilted it at such an angle so that when I hit his face that the shock would travel through my arm, absorbing the shock. Rather than my hand taking the full shock and potentially breaking or fracturing my knuckles. When the punch connected with his ugly, angular face he fell back on his behind and his eyes started to water. It looked like he was about to cry and only after one punch what a little bitch. He blinked back his tears and stood and then reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife, which knowing the cheap little bastard he probably took it it from his kitchen drawer. Out of self preservation I backed up and started looking around for anything I could use as a weapon against him but after finding nothing I had to resort to attempting to disarm him using what little knowledge I gleamed from book and video games which wasn’t an awful lot. He lazily swiped at me and I only barely got out of the way of the cheap brittle steak knife, before he retracted his arm I gripped it tight with both arms and tried to peel away his fingers all the while he was continuing to try and stab me. I looked around the field to see if there was anyone I could call out to but it was abandoned 50 square meters of green grass and nothing else. I snaked my foot behind his leg and pushed my forearm up against his throat, causing both of us to topple. Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my side; it felt as though someone had tipped acid on to my left ribcage. I rolled onto my back clutching the left side of my torso which had been stabbed. I could see my blood leaking onto the grass and realized that if no one came to help me I was going to die I looked to where that little shit Jared bloody well Stevens only to see him sprinting away as fast as his short chubby legs could carry him. I rolled to my right to try and keep the bloody in my body for as long as possible but I had already lost a lot of blood and I could feel my consciousness slipping. I focused my eyes on a museum which included information about titan’s weaknesses and how mankind reversed the roles and got the titans to retreat. I brought my free arm to my chest and rolled over onto my front and pushed myself onto my knees and then with difficulty on to my feet. The blood was flowing fast so I took my shirt and undershirt off and used my undershirt to block as much blood as possible. It was too much effort to put my shirt back on so I used that as a stopper also. I knew that the museum was too far away but I continued to stumble towards it and after about 2 minutes of walking I developed a cough which slowed me down even more and it resulted in me coughing up bloody phlegm. About 15 meters away from the museum my knees buckle and I fall to the ground along the way I had lost my shirts and now my blood was just leaking out to the manicured grass. I fell to the ground and found I had lost the will to move and just stared into the sky, watching the clouds move slowly across the sky until blackness clouded my vision and-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunate chap gets kidnapped, sass ensues.

-I woke up in a white room with the lights so bright I couldn't see anything. I tried moving my arms and found that I was strapped to the bed. Tubes were running with red liquid which looked like blood- but it didn't look human. It looked as though it was being kept at a very high temperature, which was strange because I reasoned if it was being pumped into me then why wasn't I burning up?  
A man walked in, he was dressed in blue surgical clothes and he was wearing gloves which were covered in blood. ‘Ah you have awoken then?’ he said, he sounded Australian. I tried to ask where I was and what was going on but all that came out was choking and animalistic noises. He walked around to my left side and started to cut off the supply of red, steaming liquid and I immediately felt the change in my body temperature. ‘You have no doubt noticed that this titan blood has been pumped around your body to which your body and as expected has adapted to’ He informed me, ‘Congratulations Nate Parker; you are the one of the first few recorded titan-human blood transfers that has actually survived. We will be recording what effect on your body this will have’. My head was pounding and his words were blurring together but I managed to stay focused enough to hear him tell em that the blood that had been transferred was Eren Jaeger's. After what seemed like an age of him adjusting the various tubes he let out a frustrated huff and decided to take them all out.

After numerous tests to see if I was still sane and retained my bodily functions came proved that I was in fact, in perfect health. I was stuck in that room for nearly an hour but I had been unstrapped so that I could walk around and stretch my legs. 

Eventually a different man came in, this man was wearing a suit and he was carrying a briefcase he sat down on the edge of my bed he cleared his throat and began, ‘Nate Parker as I am sure you are aware you have been used as a government experiment in making unnatural born titan shifters’ he cleared his throat again (which made me think that he had a cold and could use one or two cough lollies) ‘And just in case you didn't know; you have been erased from every public database in the world that has even heard a whisper of your name’ he looked me in the eyes and said ‘you’re the governments property now boy and you will do what we say when we say it!’   
I tilted my head sideways, ‘But what if you tell me not to do what you say?’  
He breathed heavily through his nose ‘you’re going to be difficult aren't you Parker?’ putting an emphasis on the P.   
I gave him the cheesiest smile and said ‘so kind of you to notice’  
‘Sir’ he said.  
‘There is no need to call me sir, mister’  
He gritted his teeth, clearly resisting the urge to smack the smug little smile off my face. After managing to keep his anger in check he began to open his suitcase and pulled out numerous newspaper clippings with pictures of titans being killed and the soldiers with smiling faces patting each other on the back, he shakes the clippings ‘See this?’ he asks, "this is complete bullshit’ he continues ‘we are getting our asses kicked’  
‘But-.’ I began, and he cut me off shaking his head   
‘We have been losing too many men’ said abruptly ‘we have been holding our ground for 15 years successfully but they are starting to push through the cracks’  
‘So what?’ I say ‘you’re designing super soldiers to help you combat them?’ I say angrily ‘ and screw the ones that die?!’  
‘Very observant Mr. Parker’ he said as he snapped his suitcase shut and made his way to the door. ‘Your training begins tomorrow’ he said. And with that, he opened the door and left.

After that I was directed to a white bricked room with 4 bunks opposite each other with 6 of the beds occupied and one bunk left empty. I took the top bunk of the empty bed. My things from the training academy were neatly packed away into a suitcase. After spending fifteen minutes to unpack all my belongings and place them in the area I had been given, I climbed up to my top bunk and began to read. After spending half an hour reading, six teenagers who looked to be between 14-17 years old entered the room, two of them seemed vaguely familiar but I brushed it off. One of them frowned at me, he was short and freckly, and he also wore glasses. His friend was quite a lot taller and had broad shoulders and a scarred face. He seemed to be the most mischievous one in the relationship and the shorter one seemed to try his best to keep him out of trouble. I knew this immediately because as soon as the tall one came in he tried to start giving me a wedgie but the small one intervened stopping him and eventually convinced him to go to his bunk. 

After another hour or so my head started to hurt so I put my book down interlaced my fingers on my chest and then stared up at the ceiling. The shorter out of the two came over and tapped my on the foot and said ‘Sorry about Lucas, he does that to every new guy that comes’.  
I frowned, ‘Why does he do it?’  
He shrugged ‘Because no one lasts here more than a week without dying or going insane’  
I sighed ‘how long have you guys been here for?’  
‘No idea, who ever captured us wiped our memory’ he said sadly ‘we have no idea of our past life’s but all we know is we were friends’ he continued ‘we instantly knew each other’  
I smiled at him, ‘at least you guys have someone to look out for you’  
He looked down ‘yeah I guess, I’m James by the way. Well, I'll be seeing you around then’ and with that he walked off to his bunk which was above Lucas’

After he and Lucas got changed out of their gear which they had come in wearing, I walked over to them. Lucas looked at me as though I had personally wronged him but James looked somewhat happy to see me. ‘Hey Nate, come look at this’ he said I came over to see him looking at this tattered old coffee stained book which had all sorts of pictures and information about titans this drew an annoyed look from Lucas ‘I thought you were going to keep it a secret’ Lucas hissed his eyes darting around the room to see if anyone had seen it. Apparently nobody had as they were continuing to go about their own business.  
After about ten seconds of quietness in the group I shuffled over to get a better view of the book and pointed at what looked like a giant human, but with no private areas ‘is that a titan?’ I asked with fascination. James nodded ‘we have only ever seen one when we got taken on a trip out into the wilds’ he shuddered and Lucas added ‘it was fucking hideous!’ he exclaimed ‘it looked so malnourished’. I looked around, taking in my surroundings  
‘And these people?’ I asked curiously ‘have they ever seen a titan?’ They both shook their heads. I noticed that everyone all had a carefree and almost comfortable look on their faces but when I looked at James and Lucas’ they both had a very shifty and wary look.


End file.
